


Viewfinder

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno's vision through his camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viewfinder

Ohno hums appreciatively at the sight before him. He adjust the lens and focuses once more on his subject sitting almost awkwardly on the sofa prepared for the session.

 _Good. Now, I need you to relax,_ Ohno suggests with a small reassuring grin, lowering the camera from his face. He notices the button nose scrunching up cutely so, and it causes him to raise a brow in questioning.

 _What is it? Are you uncomfortable? Do you want to change places?_ He rises and makes his way towards him, he lets the camera ease to rest against his chest, as he makes his way towards his model.

The pout – Ohno still wonders how he can pull that off, is more prominent than when he was on his kneeling position across the room.

 _Well, it's kind of hard to relax when my leg is numb,_ he blinks and then snickers loudly after hearing the grumbling, not even making a secret at his amusement. He chuckles a little when he only receives a light glare and a flush of the cheeks.

 _Okay, lets take a break._ He announces and reaches over towards the sofa to retrieve the prepared robe for his model to cover himself with – he helps him sit up and covering him properly, an amused tilt of his lips still present.

 _It's not funny,_ he hears the exasperated tone of his model as he puffs up his cheeks and wrinkles his nose more so when the tingling seems to overtake his entire leg, making him stumble.

 _Actually Sho-kun, I do find it rather amusing ,_ Ohno grins, his arm extending to wrap around the sloping shoulders in order to keep him balance.

 _Whatever, you evil monster, next time you ask me to do you a favor you can forget it,_ Sho huffs and narrows his eyes. Ohno laughs loudly before he leans his head to the shoulder earning a shrug.

 _Come on Sho-kun, you know you're my favorite model,_ Ohno tries to sooth him, though the mirth in his eyes was definitely not that sympathetic.

 _I actually am your only model,_ Sho grumbles.

Ohno fiddles with the lenses and the button of the camera, before he drops his arm off of Sho's shoulder and hurries to stand in front of him.

Sho seems confused, but the camera clicks and the flashes go off.

Ohno stares satisfied at the expression caught, but snatched it up when Sho tried to look into it.

 _Let me see, Satoshi!_ Sho complains and Ohno shakes his head, laughing when Sho only scowls and grumbles about evil demons.  


  
\- * -

  
Late that night, Ohno sighs quietly, looking through his photos he'd managed to capture; one manages to catch his attention the most – Sho with his cheeks slightly flushed, eyes bright, and lips rosy pink.

He grins and brings it up closer to his vision.

 _How cute,_ he whispers quietly, his grin becoming soft at the thought of Sho's split second expressions that he rarely manages to catch through his viewfinder.


End file.
